Panoramic video images are obtained by capturing multi-directional, i.e., 360 degree, still and/or video images. A panoramic video image can then be produced by geometrically calibrating and spatially composing images taken by one or more cameras.
A panoramic video can maximize a viewer's level of immersion and sense of realism, having gained wider use since the implementation of UHD (Ultra High Definition) video.